marvel max steel: Encounter
by Ninjanicktf
Summary: dead pool accidently teleports the avengers to max steel's universe. separated, they need to find etch other. yeah a crappy summary, but a not-so-crappy story. (no matter what some of my friends say)
1. arrival

Marvel universe: the avengers were invited to the Baxter building. Reed Richards wanted to show them his new invention.

"Man, I have a lot of good memories here. Trying to join the team, leaving because I found out I would not get paid, getting framed, ah. Good times" spider-man said. They look at all of reed's inventions.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this!" falcon said. He saw many fantastic inventions.

"This right here is my new invention! The universal transporter! Now we can go to any universe! And before any one brings up the negative zone, now we can go by choice"

"Why is it by choice now?" ms marvel said.

"Annihilus" Thor said.

"Oh"

"So how does it work?" Iron man asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet. Maybe the hulk—" reed said before a merc with a mouth interrupted them.

"Hey noobs! How you doing? Oh, spider woman! How you doin? Black widow, cool. Captain America! Love the new look! " deadpool said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here deadpool?" Captain America asked.

"ninjanicktf wanted me here. He said something about me being a plot device—ohhhh! What does this do?" dead pool said as he reached for the universal transporter.

"DEAPOOL DON'T-" spider woman said before a flash of light came. Reed looked around and didn't see the avengers.

Max steel universe: Max is in detention. Again. He has been missing classes. He is still trying to get over the whole jenny thing *see betrayal to understand*

"Hello class. Welcome to detention. I'm principle Jackson. You are all here for a reason" principle Jackson said.

"How soon can we leave?" steel asked. Max was about to answer when they heard a scream. Ultimate elementor attacked. He trashed the school.

"Go turbo stre—" Max said before a laser blasted elementor. Then a web came. And a shield.

"What is going on?!" steel shouted.

"I wish I knew" Max said.


	2. avengers vs elementor

"What is that thing?!" spider man asked as all of his webs passed right through elementor.

"It appears be made of air" captain America said.

"It can be earth, fire, even metal for all I care! We're taking it down!" Iron man said as he attempted to shoot elementor with his unibeam. Elementor grabbed him and tossed him around.

"Jarvis try to scan that—thing! It has to have a weak spot!" iron man shouted.

"As you wish sir" Jarvis said as he scanned elementor. Max grabbed iron man out of elementor's hands.

"Max steel appears to have a posse now!" air elemetor said. "No matter! We shall crush him!" earth elementor said.

"Talk about split personalities!" spider man said.

"What does he mean posse?!" steel asked.

"You know, a group of people that—" max said.

"I know what a posse is, I want to know who he's taking about!" steel said interrupting max.

"Is there anything beside the hulk that could take this thing down?!" spider man said as elementor ran towards him.

"Cap! Those giant eyes on his forehead! Hit them! That's his weak spot!" iron man shouted. Captain America throws his shield at elementor's head. Elementor clutches his head in pain. Spider man slings his webs and trips elementor.

"Looks like he just did the flop!" spider man said after elementor fell. Iron man and captain America look at him in a confused way. "Am I the only one here who watches that?" spider man said.

"Okay, we need to find the rest of the group" iron man said.

"And find out where we are" spider man said.

"Look the others can't be far behind. We need to find hulk before whoever is the city protectors find him first!" captain America said. A car came and randomly hit max steel.

"Found him" spider man said. The trio leave to find where the care came from. Max gets the car off him and looks.

"Who were those guys? And why do they look familiar?" steel asked. Max was about to say "I don't know" when his phone rang.

"Hello?" max asked.

"Hey, Mario's pizza? I would like a large—oops! Wrong number" the man on the phone said.


	3. rampage

In the town Sydney is walking with Kirby talking about elementor's attack at the school. They talk about how max steel wasn't really there when exstoyer was rammed into the side of a building right next to them.

"you call that strength! Max steel's stronger than you!" exstroyer shouted. A giant beast came up to him.

"HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" the creature said.

"Hulk! Calm down!" Ms. Marvel said. Max steel rushed there in speed mode and arrived soon. Steel detached from max.

"Who are those two—they also look familiar!" steel said as a car came towards max. However iron man grabbed the car (kinda like superman)

"Get to safety. We've faced the hulk on a rampage before" iron man said to max.

"You think I can't handle this? GO TURBO, STRENGTH!" max steel said as he changed into strength mode. Meanwhile, spider-man tries to calm down the hulk.

"Look hulk, this guy hasn't run into you before. He must not know that you're th—" spider man said right before hulk threw him into a newsstand. A comic book lands on his face he picks it up and looks at it. "Wait a minute" he said. Max tried to fight hulk.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I might have to if I have no—WHOA!" max said before hulk tossed him. N-tek arrived and captured exstroyer.

"What is that thing?!" Jefferson asked, talking about the hulk.

"I don't know, but were taking it down!" Ferris shouted. They started shooting at the hulk. Hulk just grabs a tank and throws it at n-tek.

"STOP! You're making him angry! Trust me; you won't like him when he's angry!" iron man said. N-tek just ignored him. Berto injects a serum into hulk which turns him back into Bruce banner. N-tek cuffs him and takes him away.

"NO!" ms marvel shouted. Captain America put his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll find the rest of the avengers and we can try to break him out" captain America said.

"Wait, did he say avengers? Like the super hero team?" steel asked.


	4. clarity

"So what are we going to do know?!" ms marvel asked.

"We still need to find out where we are" captain America said. Kirby walked up to him.

"Wow! Those are some really good cosplayers! They almost look like the real avengers!" Kirby said.

"What?" ms marvel asked.

"Hey guys! I found something!" spider man said. He opened a comic book.

"You want to show us a comic book?" iron man asked.

"No, look at the art! It's us!" spider man said. They look at the comic book.

"Oh my god, your right! That is us!" iron man said.

"I think I know where we are now!" captain America said.

"It's not Kansas, that's for sure" spider man said.

"Not OUR Kansas. Were in some alternate universe where we are fictional characters in comic books!" iron man said.

"So that's what that guy meant by cosplayers!" ms marvel said.

…

Bruce banner wakes up in a holding cell. He puts his hands on the tube. Ferris walks in.

"Good, you're awake" Ferris said.

"Look, you need to get me out of here! You don't understand! A year ago, I was exposed to gamma radiation! Whenever I get angry, I turn into the hulk! A monstrous being that cannot be stopped! I need to find my friends! We got separated after a big light came!" Bruce said.

"Yeah, and my uncle is Stan lee. You expect me to buy that?" Ferris asked. Max steel arrived.

"Who is this guy?" Max asked.

"Bruce banner. Clams he's the incredible hulk" Ferris said.

"Wait a minute, the green guy, that posse that took down elemetor, I think the avengers have somehow become real! We need to find them and talk to them!

"Yeah but who knows where they are?" Max asked.

"I think we should follow the news" steel said as he held up a new paper that had deadpool, black widow, and falcon on it.


	5. the sinister six

Asgard: Loki has been monitoring the avengers. He's seeing everything they do when they are in max's steel's universe.

"Ah. The avengers are still separated, this being they keep coming in contact with is a minor threat, and my brother is nowhere to be found. Good" Loki said as he walks towards his portal showing him what's happing in it. "Enchantress, come here please" Loki commanded.

"Yes Loki?" Enchantress asked.

"Gather some of what these mortals call, "super villains". I'm going to need help" Loki replied.

"As you wish" enchantress said. She opened a portal. Out came venom, ultron, winter solder, and carnage.

"What the—where the heck are we?!"ultron asked.

"This is not right" venom said. He then made that Nosie he made in the 1994 spider man cartoon.

"Crap, I was going to kill harry Osborn just so I could get close to spider man!" carnage said.

"This is not what I expecting" winter shoulder said.

"Hello. I am Loki. I have summoned you all here for a reason" Loki said to the villains.

"And what purpose is that?" venom asked.

"Simple. I have given you a chance to eradicate the avengers" Loki said. Venom and carnage were about to walk away. "Did I mention that spider-man was one of them?" venom and carnage came back.

"And the best part is that there's someone who is a minor threat attempting to attack them as well. You might have a new ally. His name is Max Steel. Although, I think that he won't work with us." Loki said.

"Even that pathetic flesh bag's name makes him sound weak! This should be easy" ultron said.

"Let us at him!" carnage said.

"This is going to be fun" venom said. Winter solder just nodded.

"Good. I should make my way into this dimension of "copper canyon" Loki said. He used his staff to create a portal to max steel's universe.

"This going to be easy, especially without Thor being around" Loki said as he walked through the portal. "Let's split up. Find the avengers or this "max steel" and give them no mercy" Loki said. He and the villains split up.


	6. filler

Thor is walking around the city. He does not know where he is. He bumps into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just—" Thor began.

"Wow, you must be a big fan! You even got the accent right! Here, have an autograph!" the man (if you haven't figured it out yet, is Stan Lee) said.

"Okay…" Thor said. Max walked down the street looking for the avengers.

"Okay, that looks like Thor. So maybe the others aren't far behind" Max said in flight mode. Suddenly a portal opened in the sky. Venom jumped out.

"Looks like the avengers weren't the only ones who became real!" steel said as venom changed at Max. He punched Max into a wall. And then he grabs Max and threw him into a bus. Max tries to fly away from venom but venom grabs him

"This guy is pretty tough. I'm not sure we can beat him" Max said.

"I think he has a weakness" steel said. Max grabbed a metal poll and attempted to hit venom with it. Venom moved causing Max to hit another pole. Venom covered his ears and screamed.

"Wait, THAT'S IT! The Symbiote can't stand loud sounds!" steel said. "Max, we need to get to the church!"

"How can a church stop venom?" Max asked.

"I think your little friend is saying to crash into the churn bell and that will slow venom down! That how I got rid of him when bonded to me" spider-man said. Max turned around. The small avengers posse came.

"What is that thing?" Max asked.

"We call him venom. Spider-man can tell you about it" iron man said.

"But how did he get here?" Max asked. Thor came.

"I think I know. My brother, Loki sent him here. And I'm assuming he's not alone" Thor said.

"We got to go to the church now. By the way, we were on our way here" steel said as he threw a newspaper at them.

"Thanks! Come on, I want to give deadpool a piece of my mind" miss marvel said.


	7. things get Intense

n-tek arrives in the city with Bruce banner.

"So is "deadpool" guy is trouble. I don't remember reading about him" Ferris said. "Maybe he was introduced when—" Jefferson was right behind Ferris.

"LOOK OUT!" Jefferson shouted as he pushed Ferris out of the way.

"Jefferson, what the he—" Ferris said right before a black and red dagger landed right next to him. It soon turned into dust.

"Aw man, I missed" carnage said.

"What is that thing?!" Ferris said.

"They call him carnage" Bruce said.

"Wait, why is he called that?!" Ferris asked.

"Because he's a serial killer" Bruce replied.

"Please tell me that mean he goes around killing cornflakes" Jefferson said.

"'afraid not" Bruce said.

"Oh, this is going to be easy!" carnage said.

…

Max lures venom to the church.

"Okay, I don't see any I beams" Max said as he looks around.

"I have an idea! Max turn into strength mode! If we can hit that bell a few times, then the Symbiote will stop!" steel said. Venom came looking for Max.

"Where are you?" venom said. Max jumped and hit the bell. Venom screamed.

"IT'S WORKING! DO IT AGAIN!" steel shouted. Max repeatedly hit the bell. The Symbiote came off Eddie.

"No my precious! Come back!"Eddie shouted. The Symbiote was about to cling on Max before it disappeared, along with brock.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"Oh, that was my doing" a disembodied voice said.

"Who are you?" Max shouted. A man came out of a portal. He was wearing a horned helmet and a royal robe, and was carrying a scepter.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Loki, god of mischief.


	8. things get REALLY intense

Ferris and the other are hiding behind a car. They start shooting at carnage.

"This thing won't stay down!" Ferris said.

"Look, we need to get the avengers to help us! I don't see this "falcon" guy anywhere, but we need to—" Kat said right before carnage grabs her. She screams as carnage wraps her legs and her arms in his Symbiote. He created an ax with his hand.

"Guys! HELP! TO GOING TO-MPHHHH!" she said as carnage put some of the Symbiote on her mouth.

"My my, do you ever shut up?! Oh well" carnage said. He raised his ax. His lowered it. Suddenly before he can kill Kat spider man kicks carnage. Iron man hit an I-beam against a street light. The carnage Symbiote screamed and left Kat. Iron man helped Kat up. Spider man grabbed a container and put carnage in it.

"are you alright?" iron man asked.

"I think so" Kat said.

"I think that Berto guy needs to hurry up with that device. Who knows what other villains might have come!" spider man said. Suddenly a gigantic laser blast came that captain America luckily blocked.

"I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" spider-man said as ultron came.

…

"What are you doing here?!" Max said.

"I'm here to destroy my enemies, the avengers. And you would make an excellent ally. You don't know what your friends are up against" Loki said. He showed n-tek getting attacked by ultron. Suddenly Ferris notices a sniper. He shoots at the sniper but misses. The sniper comes to the battle ground. Berto notices this and sends CYTRO. The sniper puts a bomb on CYTRO and activates it.

"No way" Max said in disbelief.

"Join me and maybe you can save them" Loki said.

"Don't do it Max! Remember, Loki is one of the bad guys!" steel said. Loki suddenly uses his scepter to drag steel off of max. He then put a barrier around it.

**Oh no steel!** Max thought.


	9. max vs loki and the return of deadpool!

The sniper attempted to shoot black widow. Captain America blocks the gun fire with his shield.

"Go! Get out of here! I fight him off!" captain America said. Meanwhile spider man, falcon, thor and ms marvel were fighting ultron.

"We could use some help here! Iron man can you tell Berto to create a virus that can shut down ultron?!" spider man said.

"You realize that that is only going to work until any fiction writer wants to make him appear again?" deadpool said.

"Deadpool, WHY YOU LITTLE-" ms marvel said as she started strangling him.

"Hey, HEY! There's no reason to go all homer Simpson on me!" deadpool said.

"Well you did get us into this mess" spider man said.

"You inferior weaklings! I am ultron! You should pay attention to me! I AM GOING TO BE THE REASON BEHIND MAN KINDS—" ultron said right before Berto put a virus on to ultron.

"That was easy" Berto said.

"We should help Max fight Loki. I don't think Max could take on him without steel" deadpool said.

"Max is in danger, and he's without steel?!" Ferris said.

"We need to get there fast!" Ferris said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Bruce banner said.

"Being able to break the fourth wall has it advantages!" deadpool replied.

…

"So, come at me Max. It's the only way you're going to rescue your friend" Loki said.

"Don't listen to him Max!" steel shouted.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Loki said. Max ran towards Loki ready to punch Loki-but Loki gets out of the way. Or teleports, rather.

"That was weak. You should try again" Loki said as he walked behind Max. Max came up to punch him (in a fashion similar to Luffy from one piece) and Loki just appeared to turn into dust. Loki appeared again.

"How pathetic. I wonder why you try to save the world when you can't hit a person" Loki said.


	10. loki's new pet

The avengers (except for captain America) go out to find Max. Deadpool goes along with them.

"Does this mean I'm a—" Deadpool asked before the avengers shouted NO at him. "Just asking" Max tries to smash the case steel's in. enchantress grabs him and turns him upside down with her magic.

"You call yourself a hero?" Loki said as he walked towards Max. "I've seen frost giants who are more heroic than you! But you and your little drone would make great allies" he continued as he looked at steel. Enchantress waves her hand. Max's eyes turn red.

"How can I serve you master?" Max said as he kneeled before Loki. Ferris arrived at the church bell with the help of iron man.

"Who's that guy with the pointy helmet?" Ferris asked.

"That's Loki!" iron man said.

"You guys didn't know that? Dude, ninjanicktf made his favorite villain ultron be beaten quickly just so he could work on this part earlier!" Deadpool said. The avengers look at him with a "what is he talking about" look. Ferris looks at Max. Ferris ran toward the bell.

"What's his hurry?" spider man said.

"Either he got tired of hearing Deadpool's voice, or he just remembered who Loki is" iron man said.

"I think it's the latter" Berto said.

"Alright let's go! Back to action!" spider man said. Ferris ran into the room and saw enchantress.

"Where is Max?" Ferris said in an angry tone. Suddenly someone hit him in the back causing him to fall to the ground. That someone walked in front of Ferris. Ferris looked up.

"Aw crap" Ferris said as he looked up to see Max. The avengers arrive. Max turns to them.

"Max" Bruce said. Enchantress freed steel. Black widow points her stingers at him. Deadpool pulls out an AK 47 and points it at steel.

"Where do you have room to store that?!" Kat said.

"I'd rather not say" Deadpool said.


	11. max vs avengers

"I'm guessing that berto told you that most ultra-links are hostile" steel said.

"I know you're not evil. Your friend is, but you're not. I pointed a gun at you because I felt like it" Deadpool said. He put away his gun.

"Just so you know, I'm on your side" steel said to the avengers. Captain America ran up to them.

"Max, snap out of it! Loki has under his spell!" steel said.

"You don't understand, steel. My king must be successful. I must destroy the avengers as I am commanded. And you're going to help me" Max said to steel.

"Max this isn't like you! I'm not going to help fight the avengers" steel said.

"Who said I was asking?" Max said as he grabbed steel and shoved him on his chest. "Go turbo! strength!" Max shouted.

"We're amazingly doomed" spider man said. Captain America threw his shield at Max. Max caught it and threw it back at cap. Falcon attempted to fly and kick Max but Max grabbed and threw falcon. Spider-man tried to distract Max.

"You know, your girlfriend's hot! And I think likes me more than you!" spider said. "Was that the best I could up with?!" he said to himself. Iron man tried to attack Max from behind. Deadpool just sat there drinking a mountain dew.

"Help me!" steel said.

"Let's see, I don't see a sword of darkness, no one can kiss him with that mask on, so your doomed" Deadpool said. (Sword of darkness is a reference to the original green ranger)

"Max! STOP IT! YOU'RE ONE OF US!" Ferris said. Max tried to crush Ferris. Ferris rolled out of the way. "Max, listen to me!"

"I won't obey anyone except for my king Loki!" Max said as he grabbed spider-woman and threw her at Deadpool.

"I like him" Loki said referring to Max. The avengers lay defeated. Max was about to crush them when Thor attacked him.

"How dare you strike me, Thor? You don't who you're dealing with" Max said.

"I really like him" Loki said, again referring to Max. He turned to Enchantress. "How can we be sure that he will remain under my control?" Loki asked Enchantress.

"I thought of that. Here is a special orb." Enchantress replied. "If it is shatters Max won't be under our spell anymore. But I won't let it out of my sights" she continued.

"GUYS! GET THAT ORB!" Deadpool shouted as he grabbed popcorn.


	12. hulk vs max

The avengers try to grab the orb with little success. First max tries to stop them, but steel resists. He starts controlling max's body.

"What the-?!" max shouted.

"I'm trying to stop you max!" steel said "this isn't like you!"

"To be honest with you, I don't need you any more" max said as he grabbed steel off of his chest. Deadpool drank some of his soda. Max (still in strength mode) starts squeezing steel. Ferris shoots steel out of max's hand.

"Ow" steel said as he flew across the room. Max grabbed Ferris. Iron man tried to stop max by using his unibeam. He is shot in the back by the winter soldier. He is then grabbed by max.

"Aren't you going to help them!?" Kat said to deadpool.

"No, this is just getting good" deadpool said as he munched some popcorn.

"Well, my new servant is without a question splendid" Loki said. Suddenly a spider web landed on the orb that has max's spell in it.

"What the—" enchantress said as the orb got pulled up.

"I don't think you will mind if I take this" spider man said as held the orb. "DEADPOOL! CATCH!" spider-man said as he tossed the orb at deadpool. The winter solider grabbed the orb.

"No one will touch this orb" winter solider said as he pulled out a sniper riffle. "…or else" spider woman grabbed the orb as the winter tried to shoot her. Max threw Ferris and iron on the ground. He snatched the orb. He grabbed a support beam and threw it at black widow, falcon, miss marvel and Thor. Bruce noticed what was going on. He didn't like was going on. He got angry. He then turned into the hulk.

"Now to finish you annoying avengers once and for all" max said as he was about to stomp on the injured avengers. Suddenly hulk came and grabbed max and threw him into a wall. The orb slid and landed at iron man. Hulk stepped on the orb and crushed it.

"Whoa, what happened?" max said.

"My brother Loki had you under his spell" Thor said.

"By the way thanks, IluvWinxandRandyCunn for letting us use an evil max. We are grateful" deadpool said, giving IluvWinxandRandyCunn a thumbs up.

"Who is he talking to?" Max asked.

"No one. Relax, you'll get used to it" spider-man said.

"Hey LOKI! Guess what! Max isn't under your spell anymore! You're out of luck!" deadpool shouted. "So what are you gonna do now, summon galactus?" he countued.

"Allow a being of unimaginable power come and consume this pithetic relm? Good idea" loki said.

"YOU IDIOIT!" the avenger shouted at Deadpool.


	13. filler 2

"Doesn't matter if my IQ is 4 or not, what matter is me stopping Galactus!" Deadpool said.

"You're gonna try to stop him?" max said.

"Well, Linkin Park is coming out with a new album and I preordered it on ITunes, and I don't wanna die before I listen to it!" Deadpool said. "But ninjanicktf said my fighting tactics will kill his PG rating, so, you're on your own. Good bye" Deadpool said as he randomly picked up a suit case and left.

"Where did he get that suit case?" steel said.

"A being that can destroy other universes is going to kill us all, and your concerned where Deadpool got a suit case?!" spider-man said to steel.

"Focus! We need to stop Loki before he brings Galactus to your universe!" iron man said. Loki opened a portal in the sky.

"What are we going to do?" falcon asked.

"We are going to stop Loki!" Thor said.

"I have a plan" max said.

"Should we trust him? I mean, just a while ago he was trying to kill us" spider-man said.

"Trust me" max said. He turned to spider woman. "How's your acting?" meanwhile in her apartment molly is coming home from work. She walks out to the window and sees a portal randomly open.

"Not again" she said to herself. At the bell Loki is awaiting the arrival of Galactus.

"Soon a being of unimaginable power will destroy this pathetic world" Loki said with delight.

"Didn't he say that already?" winter solder said. Suddenly spider-man walked in.

"HEY WINTER LOSER! I CAN SEE WHY CAPTAIN AMERICA LEFT YOU IN THE ICE FOR 70 YEARS!" spider-man shouted. He then ran off.

"Come back here so I can pump your guts full of lead!" the winter solder said. He ran after spider-man.


	14. max's plan

The winter solder ran after spider-man and ran into an ally.

"Where are you, you spider idiot?!" the winter solder said. Falcon then hit him on the head with a trash can lid.

"Is he out?" black widow asked.

"Cold" captain America said.

"Okay, that was phase one. You guys remember phase 2?" max asked. The avengers all nodded their heads. "All right, let's go!" galactus was devouring a planet called Lithone. He then noticed the portal. He saw that the planet from another dimension.

"hm, a new life detaining world to feed my hunger. How interesting" galactus said as he flew towards the portal. Spider woman ran up to Loki.

"Loki, my master" she said. Loki was still watching galactus come from the portal. "Oh Loki!" she asked. "HEY LOKI!" she shouted.

"What is it, mortal?" Loki said.

"I have decided to become your faithful servant!" spider woman replied.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Loki asked.

"Pretty stupid" max says as he was about to jump on Loki. Loki turns right around and stabs max.

"If there's any one "stupid," it's you, mortal" Loki said. "You could have been my slave. I could have let you live while everyone else dies. But you choose to side with the avengers, and that is where you are foolish" Loki said. Behind Loki is iron man, spider man, and… Max!

"How long will this hologram hold up, spidey?" max asked.

"Not long, so if we're going to make a move, we got to do it now" spider-man replied.

"Okay, cap, falcon, hulk, Ms. Marvel, distract enchantress. Me, iron man, spider man, thor and black widow will go after Loki" max said. "Got it?"

"YEAH!" all of the avengers said.

"Uh, max, is it wise to let Loki think he just killed you in cold blood?" steel asked.

"That another part of the plan steel" max said.

"Plus ninjanicktf thought it's was a cool way to keep the story going!" deadpool said.

"What are doing back here?!" max said when he saw deadpool.

"I felt like coming back. I'm not going to help you as I said last chapter, but I will be like the other autobots in the scene where optimus died in revenge of the fallen. I'll just sit here waiting to see what happens" deadpool said as he grabbed some popcorn.


	15. turning point

Enchantress saw captain America. She saw Loki was still waiting for Galactus. She soon decided to run towards cap. Right before she could kill him, ms marvel and falcon tackled her. They then tied her up. They threw her in front of max.

"Alright, I didn't read that many comic books when I was a kid" max said. "But I think you know how we can stop this"

"What makes you think I would help you?" enchantress said.

"The "blonds are stupid" internet meme?" Deadpool asked. (Don't take offence if you are blond. It's the internets' fault)

"The fact that if you don't, we'll sic the hulk on you" spider-man said as hulked punched his fist.

"Alright, fine! It's his scepter! If you destroy it, the portal will close" enchantress said.

"That's all we needed to hear" spider-man said as he webbed her mouth. They then put her with winter solder.

"Okay, phase two, we need to get that scepter. Any ideas?" max said. Deadpool raised his hand. "That doesn't involve something that I shouldn't even know exists" Deadpool lowered his hand.

"I have one" spider-man said.

Meanwhile, Sydney is worried about max. He hasn't been answering the phone.

"Come on, pick up the phone!" she tried dialing again. Nothing. She looked out the window. "I hope max is alright" back at the tower, Loki is standing there, waiting for Galactus. Thor walked up to Loki.

"Oh, hello brother. Have you come to watch this world crumble?" Loki said.

"Loki, you need to stop this madness!" Thor said.

"Why, brother? What do these mortals have that make you want to save them?" Loki said. Unknown to Loki spider-man is right behind him. He slings a web and grabs his scepter.

"He shoots, he scores!" spider-man whispered. Before he could get it away from Loki though, Loki pulled him in front of Thor.

"Oh, it's you" Loki said. "Man of spiders"

"Close enough" spider-man said. He then tried to attack Loki, but Loki blocked. _I hope max can get here quickly! _Spider-man thought. _I don't know if-oh no! Spider sense tingling!_ Right when he thought that he jumped out of the way and missed a lightning bolt aimed towards him. Ms Marvel then tried to blast Loki. Loki just teleported away, then appeared in front of captain America. He knocked captain America off the ledge. Spider man made a web net for cap.

"Are you all that foolish?" Loki said. Black widow tried to shoot him but Loki formed a shield, causing the billets to bounce back. Black window got out of the way. Falcon tried to get the bonce on Loki. Loki turned around, lifted him with his scepter, and threw him at the avengers. Iron man tried to blast the scepter. The shield knocked the blasts off of Loki and hits iron man.

"Would you look at that? The avengers all on the floor, injured. Earth's mightiest heroes? I think not" Loki said. Max, spider woman, and hulk are waiting on a ledge.

"Okay this is where we stand. Hulk, spider-woman, go!" max said. Hulk jumped on top of Loki. Spider-woman shot down some off Loki's shield.

"Alright he we go! GO TURBO! STREAGTH!" max said as he punched Loki. The scepter then fell out of Loki's hand.

"Max, if you're going to destroy the scepter, do it now!" Captain America said a Galactus' hand is reaching max's earth. Max grabbed the scepter and smashed it on his knee.

"NO! It can't be!" Loki said. "I was defeated by you?!" Loki said. " I thought I killed you!"

"Yep. Sucks, doesn't it?" max said.

"Wow max," steel said. "You saved the earth! I don't even think dread's that bad"

"Not bad" iron man said. "Have you considered an internship at stark industries?"

"Not bad kiddo" spider-man said.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine avenger someday" Ms. Marvel said.

"Thanks" max said.


	16. epiloge

"How about now?" Berto asked.

"It should work now" Spider-man said. The portal opened up.

"Alright, criminals in first" Deadpool said. Spider-woman carried the carnage Symbiote.

"Get that thing outta here!" Kat said. Spider woman rolled her eyes.

"Still traumatized" spider-woman said to herself.

Cletus Kasady was in hand cuffs walking though the portal. Iron man walked through the portal with ultron.

"Wait wait wait" Deadpool said as molly walked in. "who's this babe?"

"That's my mom" Max said.

"Is she single?" Deadpool said.

"Why would you…oh no" Max said.

"Eh, I don't care!" Deadpool said right before he kissed molly. Steel blocked Max's eyes. Molly then grabbed a blaster. Deadpool snapped his fingers and a portal popped up.

"Is that a portal back into our dimension?" captain America asked.

"Yes. Being able to break the fourth wall makes dimension traveling easier" Deadpool said.

"You had that the whole time?!" Ms Marvel said.

"Yep. If I used it, ninjanicktf wouldn't have a story" deadpool said. A blast then missed his head by a little bit.

"I'm out of here! TOOTLES!" Deadpool said as he jumped through the portal.

"He had that the whole time?!" MS. Marvel said. She ran towards the portal. So did cap and falcon. Spider-man walked towards the portal.

"Well, this is where we depart" spider-man said.

"Yeah it was fun" Max said.

"Yep. Parting is such sweet sorrow" spider-man said. Max looked at him funny. "It's Shakespeare"

"Oh"

"Bye" spider-man said. Max waved. He walked through the portal. Hulk walked through the portal. Black widow gave a salute. Max saluted back. She walked through the portal. Thor transported Loki and the other villains into the portal.

"I hope my brother Loki didn't give you much trouble" Thor said.

"It's fine" Ferris said. Thor smiled and walked through the portal. Berto then shut down the portal.

"I hate to admit, I'm gonna miss them" steel said.

"Me too" Max said. "Although, I'm glad Deadpool's gone"

"Ditto" steel said.

…

Back at the Helicarrier, nick fury is wondering where the avengers are.

"That's odd, the avengers haven't appeared in a while" he said. "Doctor Doom is searching for the tesseract, and we need the avengers to find it first. Maria hill, have you found them yet?"

"No sir" Maria said. At the Avengers mansion, the avengers walk in.

"To be honest with you, I like that Max kid" Iron man said. Spider-man went to the computer.

_I wonder if our dimension has a version of Max steel._ Spider-man thought. He then looked Max steel up. He was shocked at what he found.

"Guys! Our dimension has a Max steel!" spider-man said. "Just not the way you'd think"

"What does that mean?" Iron-man asked.

"Here Max steel's a Saturday morning cartoon" spider-man said. "Kinda like how we were comic book characters in his dimension" spider-man said. Iron man suddenly gets a call from nick fury.

"What is it Nick?" Iron man asked.

"Where have you been?" Nick fury asked.

"Long story" Iron man said. "I'll tell you if you want"

"We don't have time for that! Doctor Doom is looking for the cosmic cube! You need to find it first!" nick fury said.

"Okay, you heard him" captain America said. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

The end.

_Released a day early because I love y'all!_


End file.
